


throws on a mask that will alter his face

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Gender Confusion, ftm character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person staring back at her made her want to puke. </p><p>A sob. </p><p>A scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throws on a mask that will alter his face

She's wrong

She knows she is. 

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

She scratches her skin until it bleeds. 

She doesn't feel it. 

Was this her punishment? 

Some cruel joke? 

She didn't know. 

She looked down at the tiled floor. 

Red. 

Shattered glass. 

A mirror. 

An image that was wrong. 

Broken. 

She grabbed one of the pieces. 

Wrong. 

The person staring back at her made her want to puke. 

A sob. 

A scream. 

Glass hitting the wall. 

Shattering into small pieces. 

She ripped at her hair. 

Too long.

Wrong. 

Disgusting. 

She stared at the razor in her hand. 

When did she pick that up? 

When did she move her hand? 

When did she cut all of it off? 

Was that her reflection in the broken mirror pieces?

No. 

No that wasn't her. 

It looked right. 

He looked right. 

He was wrong. 

He knew he was. 

But he hadn't felt so right in years. 

He had never felt so right in his whole life. 

Maybe. 

Maybe this was the beginning of something right.


End file.
